Multilayer sheets and other articles formed by coextrusion techniques are known in the art. Coextrusion of polymeric webs can occur by passing different melt streams from different extruders into a multiple layer feed block and a film die, or into a multiple manifold die. The feedblock technique merges at least two different materials in a feedblock and then feeds them to a die as a layered stack, which becomes a layered sheet as it leaves the die. A multiple manifold die, combines different molten streams from different extruders at a die lip.
Coextrusion of polymers has been used to form polymeric webs with discontinuous layers of at least one polymeric material within a matrix of another polymeric material. Some examples of multilayer articles include tape backings, medical articles, and electrical devices
Conductive articles may have at least one nonconductive layer in between two conductive layers, which is dependent on the application requirements. These articles may comprise multiple layers through extrusion and other known stacking techniques thus producing a single device. Some examples of conductive articles include piezoelectric devices, pyroelectric devices, actuators, and sensors. Electrical voltage applied to the articles may deform the article, or when the article is under a mechanical stress, an electrical voltage may be produced. Example of multilayered conductive structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,405,402 (Quilliam); 4,330,730 (Kurz et al.); and 4,627,138 (Im).